Adrian Lester
| birth_place = Birmingham, West Midlands, England | spouse = Lolita Chakrabarti | children = 2 | occupation = Actor, writer, director | module = }} }} Adrian Anthony Lester, OBE (born 14 August 1968), born Anthony Harvey, is an English actor, director, and writer. Early life Lester was born in Birmingham, West Midlands, the son of Jamaican immigrants, Monica a medical secretary, and Reginald, a manager for a contract cleaning company. From the age of nine, Lester sang as a boy treble in the choir of St. Chad's Cathedral, Birmingham. At 14, he began acting with the Birmingham Youth Theatre. After leaving Archbishop Masterson RC School, he attended Joseph Chamberlain VI Form College for one year, before completing three years of training at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Career Theatre Lester received an Ian Charleson Award commendationLees, Caroline. "Classic recipes for success". Sunday Times. 9 February 1992. and a Time Out Award for his 1991 performance as Rosalind in Cheek by Jowl's all-male production of As You Like It. In 1993, he played Anthony Hope in the National Theatre's production of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.http://www.sondheimguide.com/sweeney.html He has also appeared on stage as Robert in the musical Company, for which he won an Olivier Award, and in the title role of Hamlet (Carlton TV Theatre Award). In 2003, Lester played the title role in Henry V at the National Theatre. In 2010, he played the part of Brick in Tennessee Williams' play Cat on a Hot Tin Roof at the Novello Theatre in London. In 2012, Lester appeared as Ira Aldridge in the play Red Velvet, written by his wife Lolita Chakrabarti. Lester played the part of Othello in the Shakespeare play of the same name in 2013 alongside Rory Kinnear as Iago at the National Theatre. Both actors won the Best Actor award in the ''Evening Standard'' Theatre Awards for their roles; the award is traditionally given to only one actor, but the judges were unable to choose between the pair. Television Lester is known for playing a big-time con artist named Michael "Mickey Bricks" Stone on the BBC television series Hustle between 2004 and 2012. The character was written out of the fourth series and replaced by Ashley Walters, although Lester returned from the fifth series (2009) onwards. On American television, Lester appeared on the successful sitcom Girlfriends from 2002 to 2003, as Ellis Carter, a film star who dated Tracee Ellis Ross's character, Joan Clayton. In late 2005, Lester had a major guest starring role in Channel 4's hard-hitting police drama The Ghost Squad. In 2008, Lester starred on the BBC drama Bonekickers, a programme focusing on a team of archaeologists. He also played the character Myror on the British television drama Merlin. Film Lester played campaign manager Henry Burton in Mike Nichols' film Primary Colors (1998), based on the novel by Anonymous (Joe Klein). His character is believed to represent George Stephanopoulos. This part earned him a Chicago Film Critics Association award nomination for "Most Promising Actor". Lester appeared in Kenneth Branagh's Love's Labour's Lost, an adaptation of the William Shakespeare play, set in the 1930s. The film itself was poorly received, but Lester received a British Independent Film Awards nomination for his performance. In The Day After Tomorrow, Lester had a minor role as Simon, one of the three researchers who drink a toast of "twelve-year-old Scotch" shortly before freezing to death. Lester filmed scenes for Spider-Man 3 (2007), as a research scientist who is sought after by the Sandman (Thomas Haden Church) to find a cure for his ailing daughter. He was seen in one teaser trailer for the film; however, his scenes were cut from the final theatrical version. Other work In 2010, Lester appeared in the documentary When Romeo Met Juliet together with his wife Lolita Chakrabarti as acting mentors to the pupils of two Coventry schools involved in a production of Romeo and Juliet. Lester recorded Alpha Force: Survival, an audio book written by Chris Ryan. Personal life Lester is married to actress Lolita Chakrabarti. They live in South East London with their two daughters, Lila and Jasmine. In 2007, Lester took part in Empire's Children, a Channel 4 documentary exploring the journey taken by the "Windrush Generation" to the United Kingdom. Lester's grandfather, Kenneth Nathaniel Lester, was to be included in the documentary, but was unwell during filming in Jamaica and could not be interviewed. Kenneth died soon after the documentary completed filming and never saw the programme aired. In April 2013, Lester appeared on the Cultural Exchange feature of Front Row on Radio Four, a feature of the programme where people had to choose a piece of art that meant a great deal to them. He chose "Redemption Song" by Bob Marley. Lester holds a second degree black belt in Moo Duk Kwan Taekwondo. Honours Lester was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2013 New Year Honours for services to drama. In July 2013, he received an honorary degree from the University of Warwick. Filmography Film Television *''Touch and Die'' (1991): Lute *''The Bill (S08E91) (1992) : Dotun Konchella *''The Affair'' (1995): Ray *''Company'' (1996): Bobby *''Storm Damage'' (1999): Danny *''Jason and the Argonauts'' (2000): Orpheus *''The Tragedy of Hamlet'' (2002): Hamlet *''Girlfriends'' (2002): Ellis *''Hustle'' (2004–06, 2009–12, 42 Episodes): Mickey *''The Ghost Squad'' (2005, 1 Episode): DI Gus Philips *''Ballet Shoes'' (2007): Mr. Sholsky *''Bonekickers'' (2008, 6 Episodes): Ben Ergha *''Merlin'' (2009, 1 Episode): Myror *''Sleep With Me'' (2009): Richard *''When Romeo Met Juliet'' (2010): Himself *''Robot Chicken'' (2013): LEGO Man *''Red Band Society'' (2014–15, 4 Episodes): Dr. Larry Naday *''London Spy'' (2015, 1 Episode): Professor Marcus Shaw *''Undercover'' (2016): Nick Johnson (Lead) *''Riviera'' (2017 TV Series): Robert Carver *''Trauma'' (2018 TV series): Jon Allerton References External links * Adrian Lester at the British Film Institute * }} Category:1968 births Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Category:Black English male actors Category:Critics' Circle Theatre Award winners Category:English male film actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:English male television actors Category:Evening Standard Award for Best Actor winners Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:English male Shakespearean actors Category:Living people